Pizza Parlor
The Pizza Parlor is a hamburger restaurant that is located in the back igloo and is a common place for purple penguins to come and dril grils. (see below). It opened in February 2006, along with the rest of the Plaza. During this opening, there was a Pizza Party with an additional Niggers as the free item. Inside, there is a stage with a piano, three tables with two chairs each, a reception desk, and a large stove. All of these need work. There is also an entrance to the kitchen, where penguins can Play their favorite video game World of Warcraft. On the reception desk, there is a cash machine that was designed by a rare Nigger so that anyone can come and take money from if they know the Konami code. Notable Affiliation *Scrooge *Jacob Mukluk *Bob Crackern *G Billy (former worker) File:Pizza Parlour 2.PNG|The normal Pizza Parlor. File:ChristmasParty2006Pizza_Parlor.png|During the Christmas Party 2006 Image:New Pizza Parlour.PNG|The Pizza Parlor on the opening day of Pizzatron 3000. Image:C.P. camping partymesshall.jpg|The Mess Hall during the Camp Penguin Party of 2007. File:FFP.jpg|During the Fall Fair 2007 Image:C.p.halloweenpp.jpg|During the Halloween Party 2007 File:April-fools-day-10.png|During the April Fools' Party 2008 File:Music_Jam_Pizza_Parlor.PNG|During the Music Jam 2008 File:Pgpizza.png|During the Penguin Games 2008 party. File:Fallfairpizza.png|During the Fall Fair 2008 File:Halloween 2008 Pizza Parlor.PNG|During the Halloween Party 2008 File:Christmas08PizzaParlor.png|During the Christmas Party 2008 File:Pizza_Fiesta.png|During the Winter Fiesta 2009 File:Midievalpizza.png|During the Medieval Party 2009 File:Christmas Party 2009 Pizza Parlor.PNG|During the Holiday Party 2009 File:PPAPizza.png|The Pizza Parlor during the Penguin Play Awards 2010 Image:Pizza_Parlour.PNG|During the [Jam 2010 File:Pizza.jpg|Pizza Parlour during the pirate adventure party 2011 Trivia *Herbert P. Bear once came to the Pizza Parlor to get hot sauce. *There is a Launch Pad on the roof that penguins can land on when they play Jet Pack Adventure. *Scrooge is the owner of the Pizza Parlor, as revealed in the book A Penguin Christmas Carol. *G Billy used to be a chef at the Pizza Parlor before he joined the Penguin Band. *This place is very popular for dating. *During PSA Mission 7, the music sheet you pick up has a part of the Pizza Parlor's theme song. Parties *During the Camp Penguin party, the Pizza Parlor was turned into the Mess Hall, and bore a striking resemblance to a messy eating establishment found in a real camp. *During the Fall Fair, the Pizza Parlor was holding a pizza eating contest. All the tables were replaced with one big table littered with half-eaten pizzas. The reception desk was a judge's table and also the Club Penguin Band was there on the piano table which the piano was gone. *During the 2008 and 2009 Winter Fiesta Parties, the piano was removed and changed to a Mexican band. *During the 2008 April Fool's Day Party, The pizza parlor looked clay-like. *During the Medieval Party, the Pizza Parlor looked like the round table. *During the Music Jam, a Snow Cat had crashed through the west wall. At the same party, it also had neon signs in it. *During the Penguin Games, the Pizza Parlor was the Blue Team headquarters. It had the blue face paint there. *During the Music Jam 2009, the Snowcat returned, along with the neon signs. *During the Penguin Play Awards 2010, the Pizza Parlor changed into Premiere Pizza. *During the April Fool's Day Party 2010, there was a food fight (not a Snowball Fight), and random articles of food, usually ingredients found in pizza. *During the Music Jam 2010, the Snow Trekker crashed into the wall, instead of the Snow Cat. *During the Pirate Adventure Party 2011 Pins *Music Note Pin *Apple Pin *Cart Surfer Pin *Baseball Pin *Basketball Pin *Ice Cream Sundae Pin *101 Days of Fun Pin *Lightbulb Pin SWFs *Pizza Parlor *Submarine Party 2008 *Christmas Party 2008 *Fiesta Party 2009 *Medieval Party 2009 *April Fools 2008 *Medieval Party 2008 *Halloween Party 2007 Insert non-formatted text here Category:Places Category:Plaza Category:Club Penguin